Meeting one's hero
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Phil & Steve] Prompt: Phil Coulson, dans ses années universitaires, rencontre Steve Rogers.


_OS écrit pour le NaNoWriMo de novembre 2016, sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

New York, 1984

Phillip «Phil» Coulson n'était ni un étudiant modèle, ni un cancre. A vrai dire, il était discret, étudiait un minimum et participait de loin aux rassemblements d'étudiants en tout genre. Sa présence à l'université ne le ravissait pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, ça faisait parti du pacte qu'il avait signé avec le directeur Fury. Il devait terminer un cycle universitaire avant de pouvoir être engagé à plein temps dans son organisation. Il n'attendait que ça.

Il n'avait pas été scolarisé toute la durée du lycée, préférant suivre des cours particuliers plus avancés afin de garder tout de même un minimum d'intérêt. Phil était quelqu'un qui réfléchissait énormément, qui était doué pour réagir en situation de stress et qui savait très bien analyser les gens et prévoir leurs actions. C'est ce qui avait motivé le directeur Fury, évidemment.

Il n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir retourner en cours après plus d'un an sans y aller. Heureusement, il avait plus de liberté à l'université qu'au lycée. Il étudiait le management, un sujet qu'il avait commencé à aborder l'année précédente. Jusqu'à maintenant, la facilité de l'enseignement le désemparait un peu plus chaque jour et lui donnait envie d'arrêter.

Toutefois, il continuait. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il n'avait que vingt ans et il avait déjà un pied au S.H.I.E.L.D., un organisme secret géré par le directeur Fury et qui avait pour mission de protéger la population de tout type de menace, que ce soit des aliens, un dictateur imbu de lui-même ou une catastrophe naturelle de grande ampleur.

Nick Fury avait repéré Phil lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait créé une base de données protégée, contenant des informations qui risquaient de mettre en danger beaucoup de monde si la population venait à en être au courant. Il récupérait les informations et les mettait hors d'atteinte.

Le directeur s'était dit qu'il valait mieux l'attirer vers le S.H.I.E.L.D. que de le laisser continuer de la sorte dans son coin. En plus, c'était le souhait de Phil, alors ça passait très bien. Fury avait été impressionné par ses différentes aptitudes, sans pour autant l'admettre devant le jeune homme - il l'avait appris en enquêtant un peu auprès des autres recrues plus vieilles que lui.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Phil se rendait tous les week-end dans une base secrète de l'organisation pour recevoir une formation complémentaire. Normalement, les futures recrues du S.H.I.E.L.D passaient par l'académie, mais Fury avait envie de former Phil selon son idée. Et le jeune homme n'allait pas râler pour ça.

Il avait des cours de tactique militaire, de psychologie et d'autodéfense. Si tout se passait bien, ses deux formations se termineraient au même moment et il pourrait se consacrer entièrement au S.H.I.E.L.D.

Il avait hâte, vraiment hâte. L'ambiance là-bas était tellement différente d'ici... Les gens étaient sérieux, matures, professionnels. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait en vouloir aux autres étudiants de vouloir profiter de la vie et d'être insouciants encore un peu. Mais il préférait ne pas se mêler trop à eux. Même s'il aimait le calme, il faisait attention à la qualité de l'entourage de sa solitude.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce au S.H.I.E.L.D. qu'il avait eu accès à des dossiers confidentiels sur Captain America, alias Steve Rogers, alias son idole de jeunesse revenue d'un séjour prolongé dans la glace depuis quelques années déjà.

Enfin... D'accord, il avait pas mal supplié Fury pour qu'il lui en donne l'accès. Le directeur avait refusé plusieurs fois et Phil avait insisté, en glissant sur le ton de la conversation que de toute façon, s'il ne pouvait pas les obtenir par lui, il irait les chercher lui-même, et risquerait ainsi de trouver carrément autre chose que ces simples petits dossiers...

Le lendemain, une photocopie des dossiers était livrée chez lui. Fury lui demanda néanmoins de les brûler après lecture. Phil ne joua pas avec le feu et s'exécuta. Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne mémoire. Il passa la nuit à relire les documents pour être certain de se souvenir de tout. Le projet scientifique en lui-même ne l'intéressait pas tant, bien que ce soit une prouesse énorme pour l'époque et pour la science en général. Non, ce qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était l'aspect humain. Comment Rogers avait-il fait pour rester sain d'esprit avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé?

D'accord, il était extrêmement patriote et décidé à servir son pays en guerre coûte que coûte. Mais les changements amenés dans sa vie par le sérum de Docteur Erskine avaient été effrayants. Puis il y avait aussi la partie où il était congelé pendant cinquante ans.

Phil l'avait découvert dans un livre pour enfant et s'était demandé à l'époque qui il était. Petit à petit, son intérêt pour ce héros hors norme grandit et ça en devint quasiment une obsession, même s'il ne le révélerait jamais à quiconque. Les gens le voyaient comme quelqu'un de sérieux et mature, ils ne voulaient pas savoir qu'il collectionnait encore les cartes Captain America à vingt ans passés. Il était sûr que Fury était au courant de ça malgré tout, le directeur savait absolument tout - surtout qu'il avait dû se douter de quelque chose quand Phil avait autant insisté pour avoir les dossiers.

Phil admirait Steve Rogers, sa ténacité, sa détermination, son courage. Il n'avait pas failli pendant la guerre et tentait maintenant de s'adapter à une époque saugrenue et effrayante, dans laquelle tous ceux qu'il connaissait étaient morts ou presque. Phil avait évidemment entendu parler de l'Agent Peggy Carter, par rapport à sa relation avec Captain America et parce qu'elle avait continué à jouer un rôle important après sa «mort». Elle vivait toujours mais elle s'était retirée de l'agitation du monde.

Il ne pouvait imaginer ô combien ça devait être déroutant et crève-cœur que de se réveiller pour voir que cinquante ans s'étaient déroulés sans nous et que la personne que l'on aimait avait fait sa vie et vieillit.

Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré Steve Rogers. Il n'en avait pas eu la possibilité, et même s'il l'admirait, n'avait pas osé se mélanger à la foule lors de ses quelques apparitions publiques.

Alors lorsqu'en marchant dans un couloir de l'université, il vit passer un flyer avec son nom dessus, il l'arracha du tableau d'affichage pour le regarder de plus près. Il le parcourut avidement des yeux, espérant que ce ne soit pas pour un énième fanclub.

Le papier disait que le département des sciences de l'université organisait une conférence sur l'effet des sérums artificiels sur le développement de la force humaine et ses conséquences. Steve Rogers était invité à assister aux débats, en tant que principal concerné. La conférence avait lieu la semaine suivante, un jeudi après-midi. Phil avait cours, ce dont il se fichait éperdument. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'y aller.

[...]

Fury apprit que Phil comptait se rendre à la conférence, il ne savait pas comment, et le taquina sur son intérêt pour le Captain. Phil savait que son directeur l'avait déjà rencontré - à l'évidence, puisque c'était le S.H.I.E.L.D. qui l'avait pris en charge à son réveil.

Il était un peu jaloux, à vrai dire. Il aurait voulu lui aussi l'avoir rencontré, être un homme plus assuré et impressionnant comme le directeur, afin de ne pas craindre de rencontrer des gens qu'il admirait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de parler à Steve de lui-même pendant la conférence, quand bien même il aurait une question à poser. C'était plus fort que lui.

Il voulait qu'on le respecte, mais au regard de ce que des gens comme Cap avaient fait, il ne voyaient pas comment les gens pouvaient avoir une raison de le respecter lui, insignifiant maillon du bas de la chaîne du S.H.I.E.L.D. D'accord, il fermait la chaîne et l'empêchait de se défaire, mais c'était à peu près tout.

Le jeudi de la conférence, Phil était nerveux mais se força à rester calme aux yeux des autres. Il essayait d'avoir une maîtrise de lui-même en toute circonstance, c'était un atout précieux et ça évitait de perdre pied si la situation dérapait. Il alla en cours le matin, n'écouta que d'une oreille, grignota un sandwich le midi en rédigeant un rapport pour Fury sur son ordinateur portable.

Vers treize heures quarante, il rangea ses affaires et entra dans la salle pour se trouver une place, ni trop près ni trop loin de l'estrade où se trouvait un long bureau et plusieurs chaises. Il y avait déjà pas mal de public dans la pièce, dont un groupe de filles bruyantes au premier rang. Voilà pourquoi Phil essayait d'avoir l'air mesuré; il ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il était venu pour les beaux yeux de Captain America. D'accord, il aimait ses yeux, mais il s'était intéressé à lui pour son histoire. L'attirance était venue après le respect.

Il pianota sur le bureau, regarda autour de lui, remarqua que le temps ne s'écoulait plus. Il ressortit alors son ordinateur et poursuivit sa tâche jusqu'à ce que les intervenants entrent et prennent place. La salle était quasiment pleine à ce stade. Il referma l'ordinateur et le laissa devant lui.

Il manqua l'arrivée de Steve Rogers. Soudainement, il tourna la tête et il était là, habillé en civil - bien sûr Phil, à quoi t'attendais-tu? - une casquette couvrant ses cheveux blonds. Il semblait mal à l'aise, inadapté. Phil éprouva de la compassion pour lui. Ça ne devait pas être évident d'être au centre de l'attention.

La conférence commença. Phil ne comprenait pas tout et quittait peu Steve des yeux. Malgré tout, c'était intéressant. Surtout lorsqu'il prit la parole. Il avait la voix grave, assez ferme. Elle plut à Phil. C'était la voix d'un homme décidé, qui n'hésitait pas.

Un peu avant la fin de la conférence, Phil se prit à observer le public. Au deuxième rang, à l'opposé du groupe des filles, il reconnut non sans surprise le directeur Fury. Ça semblait logique en y réfléchissant, mais il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à le voir à l'université, alors il faudrait qu'il quitte les lieux discrètement à la fin.

Assez ironiquement, c'était en espionnage qu'il était le moins doué pour le moment. Il était discret mais manquait encore d'imagination.

Alors qu'il tentait de se faire la malle, l'air naturel au possible, il entendit son nom être prononcé non loin.

« Phil! »

Il se retourna, l'air de rien. Fury, évidemment. Ce traître de directeur souriait et son œil unique brillait d'une lueur qui n'inspirait rien de bon à l'étudiant. Autour d'eux, le public quittait les lieux dans un joyeux brouhaha.

« Laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un. »

Il le prit par l'épaule et le fit pivoter. Phil se retrouva nez-à-nez avec celui qu'il était venu voir.

« Phil, voici Steve Rogers. Rogers, voici l'Agent Coulson. Il étudie à l'université mais travaille pour nous. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Phil fut heureux de constater que la sienne ne tremblait pas tant que ça.

« D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense. C'est l'Agent Coulson qui va vous servir de liaison avec le SHIELD à partir de maintenant. Il est plus qualifié. »

Phil ne se laissait pas surprendre facilement, mais là! Fury allait en entendre parler. Steve le regarda dans les yeux et l'étudiant essaya de faire bonne figure.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi en cas de problème.

\- J'apprécie, Agent Coulson c'est ça?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Phil.

\- Très bien, Phil. »

Fury avait toujours sa main sur l'épaule de Phil dont le cœur battait bien trop fort. Dans les yeux du directeur brillaient un mélange de fierté et d'amusement, et plus important, dans ceux de Steve brillaient une lueur amicale.

* * *

 _C'est sûr qu'après avoir visionné Agent of SHIELD j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer Phil aussi intimidé et tout, mais c'était sympa. Et pour être honnête, c'est pas le prompt qui m'a le plus inspirée, et l'OS d'Oxeneo est meilleur._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
